


Turn the Lights off

by cicada9603



Series: 打开收音机关掉灯 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Business Trip, Co-workers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 单纯的abo背景下的PWP。在一场出差中，伊万与基尔伯特同步发情了。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 打开收音机关掉灯 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684006
Kudos: 8





	Turn the Lights off

**Author's Note:**

> 《Put the Radio on》的番外，延续上一篇的abo世界观。但也只是为pwp服务，毫无逻辑。

“这就是你能订到的最好的酒店？”基尔伯特不满的嚷声在伊万的背后响起，伊万帮他拎着公文包，尽心尽责做着小助理的活儿，心里却想着另外一桩事。

基尔伯特从下了计程车起就没好脾气，他们刚刚从疲惫的长途飞行下来，出了机场就直奔供应商的公司与人谈判，直到傍晚才登记入住。现在是冬季，白日弥足珍贵，而黑夜就拉长了。伊万耸耸肩，出差来得突然，刚刚谈下来的供应商临时取消他们后续的所有订单，并修改了价目表，增加了不少高昂的费用，想要从他们公司身上薅上一大笔资金。基尔伯特在亚瑟的办公室里跳脚，差点把计划书拍到对方脸上，还是一旁的采购主管弗朗西斯拉住他。他们三人在总经理办公室商量半天，伊万路过那儿去茶水间倒咖啡的时候往里面瞥了一眼，浓稠紧绷的焦虑和愤怒使他放弃了偷看的念头。

他上司带着一身暴戾摔门而出，基尔伯特一边快步走向自己的工位一边在嘴中小声咒骂着没有契约精神的供应商，伊万贴心地递上刚自己刚去楼下沙拉店买的动力芒果，一款基尔伯特在他的引荐之下疯狂爱上的芒果口味综合果昔，小个子的男人没给他好脸色，接过饮料之后身体却慢慢贴近他。

伊万轻松地开门，他想这么做，但是这间酒店，不，还是用旅馆来称呼比较好，过于老旧的缘故，钥匙孔都锁了锈，将他们的钥匙牢牢卡住。基尔伯特不耐烦地跺脚，他想快点进到安全的房中，有一些事情亟需解决，而他的腿已经微微有些发软。他倾身向前，轻轻倚靠在伊万的背部，高大的男人给予他的足够支撑让他稍稍有些安心，而嗅着浓烈的伊万身上信息素也让他渐渐平静下来。出差来谈判是亚瑟在临下班前做出的决定，但是只给他们一天的准备时间，伊万就开始寻找可以定到的机票与酒店。他好不容易从已经开始放圣诞假的人们手里抢到了两张机票，但是却在预定酒店的时候发起了愁。

基尔伯特是那种其他什么都可以随便，但唯独居住环境不能随便的人，伊万在他身边待了将近一年早就深谙此道，他上司亲自订的房间无一不是高级商务酒店的豪华套房，伊万也跟着蹭吃蹭住。他也渐渐喜欢上柔软的床垫和羽毛枕，老板愿意给他行方便，伊万就乐在其中。但是这次情况却大不相同，订房软件上的房间全都被预定满了，由于假期的缘故就连酒店式公寓也没有空房。伊万在翻找了好几家网站之后才找到一间，房间面积连十平方米都不到，好在浴室倒不用与其他人共享。

伊万的手不停颤抖，发情期共同倒来已经让他无法很好地控制情绪，他们下了班就急匆匆地奔向酒店，推掉了分公司同事的吃饭邀请，在寻找计程车的时候耽搁了不少时间，此刻热潮早已翻涌上来。铜锁在他手下发出衰弱的尖啸，他最终在彻底失控之前替他们二人打开了房门。伊万就把基尔伯特摁在斑驳的墙上狠狠亲吻。

他上司的嘴唇偏薄，叼起来毫不费力，但也凉，像是他本人就如此冷清。基尔伯特从未和伊万说过“要负责”的话，自从他们上次在车里发生关系之后基尔伯特更加是不是就来找他，有时还留宿伊万并不大的自租公寓。两人心知肚明他们是什么关系，并没有人踹开薄薄的门板，也就任由关系这么发展下去。伊万细细啃着基尔伯特的下唇瓣，有些粗暴地咬出一个个小坑，像是对Omega的惩罚。基尔伯特就在他与墙壁的禁锢里轻声哼哼，他舒服地甩了甩头，主动将舌头递进伊万的嘴里。

伊万吸吮那根带着焦枯的舌头。

他不抽烟，但基尔伯特是杆烟枪，在与伊万发生关系之后渐渐戒了不少，因为他的情人会抱怨自己闻不到他身上的信息素，他便后怕地停了。其实是伊万骗他的，使了坏性子，但基尔伯特并不知情。他在谈判地空隙跑去大楼外抽了根烟，伊万品得出其中淡淡的清凉薄荷，是他惯用的薄荷爆珠，但与以往仍有些不同，基尔伯特换了新烟，在唾液之中藏了奶油香气。伊万喜欢这个口味，他又贪婪地往前几分，肆意侵略着他上司的口腔，有点像在舀冰淇淋吃，混合着尼古丁的苦便是薄荷黑巧冰淇淋。在被放大了数百倍安静的空间里，夜风从窗外溜进来，它带来雪松的香气，琥珀的脂味，蜡烛滴油的烧灼，舌头缠绕在一起是短暂的温柔乡，轻轻软软的，伊万难得这么对待他的情人。可他手上的动作一如既往粗鲁，强硬地推搡着基尔伯特削瘦的肩膀，像是要将他揉进墙体之中。那个男人全盘接受，手换上他的脖子后拧成一个结，把自己送进伊万的怀中。他用舌尖点着伊万的舌苔，揉刮着舌根，一圈回来之后再与他的整条舌头交缠到一起，将叹息渡到伊万嘴里。

他们喜欢接吻。这是一个比起实际做爱还要亲密的动作，基尔伯特以前很少与他的诸多女友们亲吻，偶尔也只是在嘴唇上点到即止，从未真正唇齿相依过。可他却是天生的吻者，伊万在第一次的时候便有所领教，或许是出于Omega的本能，他的嘴唇一贴上去便得到了热情的回应。基尔伯特在换气间隙松开了他置于伊万后颈的双臂，转而向下，滑过伊万仍着西装的腰，一边小声呻吟着一边轻撞对方的腰窝。伊万推离基尔伯特，舌头缓缓从对方嘴里退出，唾液不受控制地从对方唇边滑落，在白皙的下巴留下一道光泽的水痕。但更激发情欲的仍是他们的嘴唇由彼此的唾液粘连起来，拉出细长银白的丝线，基尔伯特张口喘气，脸颊又青又红，当他伸出舌头舔嘴唇的时候是该死的性感。

“你刚刚在谈判桌上的样子真是想让我立刻就把你压到桌子上干。”伊万凑近基尔伯特的腺体，那儿正往外源源不断散发着独特香味。他往常很少说这种话，一直是名有礼貌的绅士，可只有对待基尔伯特的时候才性情大变。他上司在伊万的牙齿靠近腺体的时候抖了一下，伊万用舌头围着那周围的皮肤舔，近一段时间以来他都很喜欢这样，用牙齿剐蹭因为发情期而突起的腺体。基尔伯特的身上起了疙瘩，伊万满意地再次舔过敏感的一个个小点，同时手也往基尔伯特的裤子里去。

那儿已经十分湿软，伊万的手来回不停地在入口处徘徊，基尔伯特腿早已发软，整个人挂在伊万身上，像是只能靠他的支撑才能活下去一样。他小幅度推搡着伊万，敦促他快点行事，但伊万仍慢吞吞地动作，根本就没理睬基尔伯特的请求。他把对方的裤子扒下来，有点难弄，基尔伯特的裤子一直很紧，但伊万恰巧知道这条裤子的扣子应该如何解开。他好笑地挑了一下丁字裤的勒带，基尔伯特早已变熟，别过头不看他，伊万就想引起他的注意力。他拉远了一些裤带，对方小巧的阴茎堪堪被包裹在三角区域，此刻若隐若现，随后他很快松手，细带打在肉体身上的巨响给满室的靡乱添加了更多情趣。基尔伯特轻叫出声，哀叹着伊万的名字，勒紧腿根的裤带给他的肌肤带来红痕，伊万又玩弄了一会儿，将只勉强兜住下体的带子再次收拢，嵌进双臀之间的缝隙中。他满意地看着优美形状的臀部更加挺翘，因为发情期而不断渗出的液体将基尔伯特的内裤打湿，可怜的细带湿哒哒地黏在他屁股中间。

在玩够之后伊万才将那条没什么实际作用的丁字裤褪下，未开暖气而冰凉的空气让基尔伯特一直发抖，伊万便伸过手拧开了墙边老旧的暖气开关，然后一下抱起基尔伯特将他带到床上。床品有股霉味，不是很大，但基尔伯特仍皱起了眉，伊万一边闻着发霉的水气一边亲吻他的额头，成功地让对方的注意力回到他们的生理需求上面。基尔伯特抬手摸了摸自己的眉毛中间，他缓慢开口，浓厚的趣味难得爬进了他的喉间：“我最近长了颗痘痘。”

伊万将他的手拉开，指腹按压在眉间鼓肿起来的小痘上，嘴里跑出一串嬉笑。基尔伯特最近一直在吃甜食，伊万在上班期间给他喂了不少乱七八糟的糖分，从蜂蜜蛋糕到巧克力奶昔，他最喜欢看基尔伯特的嘴唇四周被布朗尼脏奶昔搅合得一塌糊涂，他就可以用亲吻与舌头帮他清理干净。他抚摸上基尔伯特的腹部，在肚脐周围打转，基尔伯特咬着指甲笑，轻微的瘙痒使他下意识地挺了挺腰。那里微微囤积了一些脂肪，不再如几个月前那边硬挺，反而柔软不少。基尔伯特近来疏于锻炼，腹肌隐了下去而肚腩则开始增加，但软肉的手感过于美好，是伊万一手造就的情人，他喂他吃甜食，缠着他撒娇不许他去健身房，基尔伯特便被他捆在身边一点点修饰着轮廓与线条。此刻他揉着对方软软的小肚，捏起松松的皮肉，伊万在想这里能不能藏进一个胚胎，延续他与基尔伯特共同的基因。他想象着那个，他们的孩子会是什么样子，最好是有基尔伯特的外貌，在伊万眼里看来如此雪白的肌肤，毫无色素的感觉，无机质的美感，又有他紫色的眼睛，便是天底下最好看的小孩儿了。受荷尔蒙的影响，伊万又带上了Alpha特殊的敏感内心，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，因为他想到自己和基尔伯特并没有实际的情感，根本不会有什么孩子，他都还未曾在对方的生殖腔内射过精，没有与他标记，他也并不属于任何一个Omega。伊万未曾与任何一名Omega标记，他与前男友也不曾做过，他等待着那一天的到来，甚至还做了很多求婚的准备，可是无数次的推阻和借口令他心灰意冷，而基尔伯特却也只是与他有着性关系的情人罢了。

基尔伯特捧起他的脸，他的眼睛里有团热烈的火焰，将他的粉色瞳孔映成血红。伊万眨巴着泪眼看他，他一直看着他上司的后背，只有在床上的时候才平视对方，他被火焰焚身，将自己投射到基尔伯特意淫的场景中，在伊万的认知中或许只有在耳鬓厮磨的时候他才与基尔伯特心意相通。但他的情人吻去他的泪水，烟味仍混在他的口气之中，更多的却是无花果的奶油，伊万接受他的馈赠，眼泪被吸干，基尔伯特便亲他的睫毛与眼皮，落下一个又一个湿热的吻。

他将头埋在基尔伯特双腿之间，伊万很少如此服侍他的下位，因为他与基尔伯特之间一直采用的并非一般Alpha与Omega的交配方式，对方更喜欢伊万粗暴地干他，捅进他的甬道，在他的内壁里横冲直撞，暴力与疼痛带他冲上云顶。但今天伊万却想试探一下，他在考虑自己与对方的这段关系，他难过地舔着基尔伯特分开的大腿内侧，满脑子都是对方挺着怀孕的大肚自己摸向后方的场景。当他将基尔伯特的小阴茎吞入口中的时候，虚假的幸福感又重回他的脑中，伊万开始仔细帮助他的上司。基尔伯特的手放在他的头顶，双腿大张，等候着伊万的每一个动作，那根阳物如此可爱，尺寸较小可以一口没到底部，又没有过多毛发，显然基尔伯特有除毛的习惯，光溜溜的阴囊也玲珑小巧。温热的舌头缠绕在柱体，伊万上下耸动了两次来探究基尔伯特的忍耐程度，对方表现出还好的样子，他便继续下去。

他有规律地吞吐着阴茎，先是浅浅的几下，随后便加速起来。也更重一些，他用手同时轻柔睾丸，软软的小球微微下垂，如同两颗铃铛。基尔伯特呻吟着抓紧一些伊万的头发，他同时将手放到自己嘴上，咬着虎口，伊万抬眼看到了，他想让他放下手，但嘴里现在说不出话。他继续有规律地为基尔伯特口交，每一次抽离与吞入都伴随着响亮的仄仄水声，他的喉咙口擦过龟头，挤压着基尔伯特的阴茎前端。伊万十分调皮，故意重重在自己喉咙口摩擦几下，同时加快了手上抚摸睾丸的动作，基尔伯特无意识的呻吟便从他头顶传了过来。伊万轻笑着等候对方射精，他承接了基尔伯特大部分的精液，拜伊万一直在喂他吃水果所赐，他的精液此刻倒有一丝甜味，伊万没有吞进肚中，他将头从基尔伯特光滑的下体移开，挺直自己的身体，嘴中鼓囊囊的仍是他的精液。伊万稍稍挪过去一些，凑近基尔伯特，他捏起他的下巴，迫使他看向自己，接着张开嘴让对方看到自己嘴中白浊的液体。伊万刻意放慢了动作，在基尔伯特的注视之下慢慢动起自己的舌头，他伸出一些好让基尔伯特看得更清楚，在对方想要贴过来吻他的时候又挑卷回去，故意在口腔中把玩那堆液体。果甜在他的口中蔓延，伊万微仰着头略有不舍地将精液吞进喉中，他再回到一开始的姿势，张大嘴让基尔伯特好好看看他仍挂着些许精液残留的大牙。

那是一个极为挑逗的场景，伊万知道，因为基尔伯特的呼吸更加急促了，尽管刚刚射了精，高潮的余韵仍没有驱走一星半点的情欲，反而加重了发情期的困扰。他们已经同步发情，固定伴侣有时会这样，但世界上85%的Alpha与Omega情侣都无法达成这样的同步，而他们两个仅靠性关系来维持纽带的炮友却有着令人惊讶的同步率。伊万内心的空洞和寂寞被撕扯得更大，他沉默着脱去基尔伯特身上的衣服，开始在他的身上游走。基尔伯特避开他的亲吻，护住自己的脖子，伊万眼神也变暗了许多，他粗暴地拍开对方想要帮他脱衣的手，从基尔伯特身上起来了。对方疑惑地看他，伊万烦躁得很，房间的顶灯照得他发晕，而他更不想看到基尔伯特拒绝的眼神。他下了床走向墙壁，只有两步路程，关掉灯之后他们的房间一瞬间就陷入了黑暗，只剩朦胧的月光和微弱的路灯。这个旅馆靠近轻轨站台，此刻仍有夜间的班车，站台二十四小时都亮着灯。伊万在黑暗之中平静了几秒，直到基尔伯特轻声在身后呼唤他，他嗓子微哑，却粘带了软糯与妥协，催促他快点回到床上来。过于恍惚，伊万像是回到了很久之前，也有人在黑夜之中唤他回到床上，想要与他行欢愉之事，这就像恋人之间会做的一样，伊万摸了摸自己的下眼，刚刚的泪痕仍在那里。

他回到床边，脱去了束缚在身上的衣服，基尔伯特的胴体就算是在黑暗中也发着光，白到刺眼。伊万手伸向他，例常去啃咬他的胸部，此刻欲望挤占掉了他内心的伤感，伊万卖力地吸咬着挺立的乳头，想从中吸出乳汁似的。他幻想着基尔伯特怀孕之后的样子，小腹已经高耸，乳头则一直向外渗出乳汁，不适地请求他帮他揉揉乳房，因为早已胀痛难耐。伊万想象着如此开始揉搓，他将那两块软肉往上推，又挤压下来，基尔伯特的乳房比普通男性Omega要大上一圈，有点像女人的胸部，伊万喜欢那两块日后会用于哺乳的器官。他渴求着不存在的乳汁，像渴求母亲一样，他的父母待他不好，抛弃他、将他锁在屋子里面，所有人都对Alpha存在敌意，他的上一任男友推开他、呵斥他，唯有基尔伯特接纳他全部的丑陋与阴暗，默许他所有的冲动与残酷。

他像追求生育女神一样追求他的基尔伯特。

伊万并没有再想很多了，此刻基尔伯特就只是他一人的，只有他能闻到对方身上浓郁得令人发狂的信息素，只有他一人见过将自己全身心投入到性事中来的基尔伯特，他过往禁欲的商界精英形象在他这里轰然倒塌，但伊万仍能用全身的感官来崇拜他。他不停舔着基尔伯特的肌肤，坑坑洼洼的，有许多青春期时遗留下来的痘印，他把基尔伯特的胳膊抬起一点，舌头伸向腋窝，他的情人就在他身下发抖。伊万在一颗微微凸起的小痣附近打转，三两颗褐色的痣零星散落在基尔伯特一边的腋窝，非常可爱，伊万内心叫嚣着这样的话语，但他并没有说给基尔伯特听。他的上司对于说他可爱的话会非常害羞，尽管伊万喜欢他那样的神态，但会导致对方紧张而无法使他们进行到后面一步。

基尔伯特背部弓起，他向上抬了抬身体，伊万正巧靠近床沿，就趁机将他抱起，让他坐到自己双腿之间。他早已做好准备，准备去拿安全套，基尔伯特却将手递了过来，压住他要拆开包装的手。伊万给出一个询问的眼神，基尔伯特就摆摆手，示意他今天不用带套，这让伊万的下腹窜上强烈的暖意，顺便连胃都轻微揪起来。他想着某些可能性，但又并不确定，基尔伯特一直希望他带好安全套，因为他不想发生意外，尽管偶尔他们会忘记使用，但是他从来没主动要求过伊万不带套。这就有点不寻常，伊万忐忑地再次挥了挥手中的套，再三确认基尔伯特是否认同，惹来对方不耐烦的叫嚷。

他耐心地亲吻情人的耳后，基尔伯特此时背对他，坐在伊万怀里，撑着他大腿的双手微微颤抖。伊万安抚性地多在耳边停留了两下，便引导着基尔伯特自己扶住他的阴茎。基尔伯特照做了，他小心地扶住伊万的那玩意儿，一开始仍有些犹豫，他对此并不是非常熟悉，虽然在与伊万无数次的交合之中渐渐掌握了不少技巧，但仍旧十分青涩。他尝试般地将伊万的龟头戳向自己的洞口，却有些莽撞，伊万闷哼一声，基尔伯特连忙轻声道谦。伊万牵着他的手渡过来了一些安慰，基尔伯特再次摸索，他另一只手将洞口附近的皮肤撑大，抚平了四周的褶皱，然后慢慢塞了进去。一开始有些困难，过大的前端令他不适，基尔伯特又十分紧张，收缩地更为厉害，伊万就轻捻他的乳头来帮助他放松。度过最开头的一段不适之后便顺畅了不少，他讶异地发现居然自己的甬道此刻已经能将伊万硕大的性器完全接纳，他们在刚开始做这事的时候只能进来一半，基尔伯特就会哭叫着恳求他不要再往里进了，直到甬道因为发情期的激素完全打开，他才不会这般疼痛。

这感觉比之前要好上百倍，他差点就要兴奋地再次射精，但基尔伯特忍住了，他适应了一会儿，又好奇地感受着伊万的阴茎彻底埋入他体内的感觉，完全没有疼痛，只微微有些涨，却让他十分满足。他动了动自己的身体，前后摇起来，像在骑马，伊万就抓着他的屁股，狠狠掐着两团软肉。伊万感受着基尔伯特的主动，但他依旧不满，原本应该由Alpha主导的性事现在又掌握回了Omega手中，而他并不想这样。他与基尔伯特的关系是建立在主导权上面的，往常他才是主导者，基尔伯特是“被动”接受的，伊万的心里泛出一阵嫉妒。他就猛得抓住基尔伯特的大腿，打乱他自己的节奏而将他强硬地带进他创造出的律动中。

他的情人在身体腾空的时候发出一声尖叫，伊万兴高采烈地咧开嘴角，这让他兴奋与快乐。他凑到基尔伯特耳边，用性感的低声在他耳边说：“低头看我是如何干你的。”小情人连连呻吟着，但还是依照他的要求低头看了看，下体交合之处在这样的视角下变得清晰，窗帘没有被拉起来，接着月光与远处的灯光还能看清楚伊万的阴茎是如何在基尔伯特的洞口来来回回进出。十分清楚，伊万爱怜般地松开一只抓住基尔伯特大张开来的腿的手，他轻抚二人结合的地方，将洞口撑大一些，好让基尔伯特看到他肠内壁的软肉是如何在阴茎退出来的时候被连带着翻出一些，又是如何随着阴茎再次进入而被可怜兮兮地挤回去。

基尔伯特甩着头大声呻吟，又用古怪的声调大声叫喊，伊万笑嘻嘻地加猛身下的动作。快感从他的脚底直冲脑门，他此刻能听到外界一切的声音。有夜班轻轨隆隆开过，要进站了，陈旧的轨道掀起一阵嘎吱的巨响，像是有洪水从他们头顶漫过；一墙之隔的其他旅店住客进入浴室洗漱，尿进马桶的清脆声响被伊万完全捕捉到；还有电视机，楼上的另外一个旅客在观看《成长的烦恼》，这家旅店购买的付费电视台也如它本身一样古老。他们在嘈杂城市生活的风暴中心，所有隐形的纸张飞扬在伊万与基尔伯特周身，随着他们的起伏行进而打着气旋，伊万能够看到那些无形的空白碎纸，如同纷飞的大雪，哗啦啦洒在基尔伯特的头顶，将他本就银白的头发全部盖去。

月光打在他的身上将汗水都点亮了。

基尔伯特像是浸润在潮水之中，这加重了他身上的信息素，雪松将烟草轻柔地包裹起来，在这不大的陋室中铺开，渗透到每一件家具中去，连缝隙都不放过。隔壁的住客在基尔伯特叫到最高音量的时候疯狂敲墙，言语中还夹杂着伊万听不懂的方言，但应该是在说脏话，在骂他们，他就又坏心眼地往前挺了挺，基尔伯特堪堪向后攀着他的胳膊，又拔高了一点音量。他的情人此刻已经无法说出完整的话来，却依然努力想要说清楚什么，他断断续续地挤着词语，从牙缝里蹦出稀碎的呻吟。伊万从背后贴紧他，一边举抱着他一边倾听他要说写什么。

“标记我。”基尔伯特最后尚存了一口气来说两个简短的单词。

伊万心下一颤，他稳了稳自己发抖的双手，抱着基尔伯特的腰加快了速度。他觉得自己快到顶点，由对方提出的请求听起来是如此诱人。身上的每一个细胞此刻都沸腾了，叫着嚷着要他快点标记对方，那是一个Omega的请求，低声下气地不像任何现代Omega，伊万从未在其他地方看到过，只有基尔伯特如此独特。他希望由Alpha来令他完整，把自己完全交给一名被社会列为易危人士的Alpha，如此信任他，将自己的后颈暴露在他的视野之中。伊万的眼眶湿润了，泪水如断了线的珠链，成串地打在基尔伯特的后颈。他把鼻子埋入对方的发尾，好闻的信息素柔和地安抚他狂乱的内心。

基尔伯特就是一团火焰，他们这段感情违背道德，但伊万却深深陷了进去。他吸了好几大口，他所爱的这个人就在他的帮助下获得了解脱，基尔伯特不再受困于无味信息素，他浑身都甜美地如夏日最饱满的果实，就算是在冬日也温暖着伊万。伊万也在基尔伯特身上得到了救赎，他感受着温热的甬道紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，快感一波一波袭来，他正在他喜爱的Omega体内进出，每一个点都蹭过他敏感的龟头，要将他推向高潮。伊万抓紧时间挤过基尔伯特的前列腺，他知道双方都快要达到极限，然后在一声娇憨的喊声中他进入到了对方的生殖腔，那块神圣的区域只为他一人开放。他在花园之中探索，上一次到达这里的时候他带着套，此刻却没有，更为敏感和虔诚。

基尔伯特微微侧过身想要抱上他的头，他想要和他接吻，伊万与他吻着，这次却十分温柔，退却了刚开始的狠劲，伊万浑身的柔软都展露在基尔伯特面前。那是个羞涩的浅吻，只在嘴唇逗留，却亲密异常，比他们任何的吻都像爱人之间的吻。伊万依依不舍地离开满含香气的唇瓣，他摸索着移到基尔伯特颈后的腺体处，那儿的皮肤微微泛红，已经在迎接他的到来。

他亲吻了两下微胀的腺体，然后张开嘴用牙齿刺破了它。

结已然形成，伊万射在基尔伯特的生殖腔内，他的爱人脚趾痉挛着也再次射精，全都到了他自己的肚子上，基尔伯特却不在意这点，他感受着伊万在他体内所有的精液，他的生殖腔接满了一切，让他的小腹也鼓起来了。他用手抚摸上腹部，那种微热的感觉过于奇妙，他却十分喜欢，而后便感知到了腺体的疼痛。可他仍旧爱着这一切，窗外落雨的声音让他喜爱，水管冲下污水的声音他也喜欢，但最最重要的便是他的Alpha刚刚标记了他，刚刚咬破了他的腺体，而他们从此合二为一。基尔伯特激动地抖着嘴唇，伊万的性器已经滑出他体内，他却仍不知足地想要与他的Alpha再次缠绵。他手撑在伊万腿上，借了力让自己转过身面对伊万，高大的男人抱住他，将头靠在他的背上，基尔伯特就用手拨开对方汗嗒嗒的额发。

在温存了一段时间之后，他们互相搀扶着前往浴室洗漱，虽说如此，但其实是伊万搂着双腿发抖的基尔伯特。过于猛烈的性爱让对方站不太稳，伊万扶着他进入了淋浴房。他本来想在外面等对方洗完澡，但基尔伯特一把捞过他的脖子将他拖了进去。他们一同站在淋浴头下，基尔伯特是一块巨大的甜点蛋糕，黏糊糊地缠着伊万索求更多的吻与爱抚。其实基尔伯特自己已经上手了，他渴求与伊万更多的肢体接触，想要摸遍他的全身，就用手揉着对方的胳膊，自己踮起脚凑上去吻对方可爱的鼻子。那个鼻子是他最喜欢伊万的身体器官之一，民族特征过于明显，让人心生怜爱与疼惜。

热水在一段时间之后终于来到，蒸腾起来的水汽围绕在整间逼仄的浴室之中。透过蒸汽便能看到全身被染成红色的基尔伯特，他的腺体仍滴着血，回顾着刚刚刺激的一场性事。伊万将基尔伯特推到淋浴房的玻璃墙壁上去，肉体碰撞到玻璃发出清脆的响声。但两人都管不了这么多，他的爱人笑盈盈地看着他，伊万的欲望再次挺立。他的Omega主动地滑到他的怀里，拉起他的手往下身摸去，伊万惊讶地感受到对方的洞口处又往外渗出液体。或许是标记后的生理反应，但伊万仍想将其归结为二人的心意相通。他却想用最轻柔、最好的方式来对待基尔伯特，要让他在淋浴房的玻璃上尖叫，叫出他的名字，叫出“万尼契卡”，用一百种俄语的变体，从头到脚都诉说处对他的喜爱。

冲下的水和室外的大雨形成了同步，他们浑身都湿漉漉的，就连吻都湿哒哒。伊万就着暧昧的水汽再次挤进基尔伯特的甬道，他们同时叹息起来。那是纯粹的愉悦，基尔伯特被压在墙壁上，之前伊万并不能很好看清他的脸，现在灯光的映照之下终于能够窥到。基尔伯特的脸色不再是青白，红润的欲望挂在双颊竟是如此艳丽，他试图用手去挡，伊万就再将他的手拨开。

“我想看你吉尔比，我想看你，我爱你……”伊万低声呢喃，他不知道自己是说给基尔伯特听还是说给自己听，他带着哭腔，心软的爱人就将脸转了过来，得以让他见到真容。伊万对着基尔伯特哭泣，他今晚的第三次流泪，全是为了基尔伯特这个残酷的人，他并不知晓未来他们的命运，刚刚情迷意乱之际的标记会不会又是一场骗局，将他哄骗进来之后很快把他抛弃。他喜欢基尔伯特，他的一切都令他发狂，这个与众不同的Omega牵动着他的每一根神经，在职场上，在生活中，在每一个计算机后的招呼，在每一场灯下的暧昧，伊万深深爱上了基尔伯特。但他不知道基尔伯特是如何想的，他带着如何的心情在他进公司的第一日故意轻撞他的胳膊，如何自如地丢下原本的Beta女友陷入到与他的关系之中。伊万从没想过这点，他哭着射到基尔伯特的甬道，脑中只剩一片空白。

腹部的粘腻是基尔伯特的精液，他小巧的爱人此刻才心满意足，但他在高潮过后却察觉到了伊万的异样。他知道对方在顾虑什么，便打算亲自吹散伊万心中的雾霾。

“我被甩了。”基尔伯特清了清嗓子然后开口，但他的嗓音仍旧十分沙哑，是刚刚叫过头留下的问题。伊万将头抬起，泪眼婆娑地看向他。基尔伯特斟酌了一下自己的措辞，再次对他说话，不再清冷的声音或许能给伊万带去更多的鼓励：“我被甩了，总之就是……那次事情之后我就被扔出她公寓了，然后我们……”

“不用说了基尔伯特，我会辞职的，我们这个关系不适合再继续共事了，标记也是意外，会慢慢消退的。”伊万伤心地打断他，他仍抱着基尔伯特，心却是如此疏离。但小个子的男人却瞪大了眼睛，怒火在他眼底爆发，不可思议地瞪着伊万。

基尔伯特叫嚷起来，声音大到令伊万瑟缩了一下：“蠢货！你在说什么鬼话！我喜欢你你喜欢我，这不正好的事吗！你到底在担心什么东西！”

这话便给伊万带去了过大的冲击，他的大脑一时间分析不过来，没考虑过基尔伯特也对他抱有感情的这个可能性，他不确定地脱口而出“真的吗”，立刻被他上司往脑门上敲了一个爆栗。小个子Omega爆发的力道如此凶猛，伊万吃痛地嚎叫两声，心里却异常高兴，叫声中也带上了撒娇的意味。他想让基尔伯特疼爱他、怜惜他、宝贝他，他的爱人便真就捧起他的头亲吻了他。

“总之你要收留我，我现在没地方可以去了，一个人太冷清，我看你的公寓不错，我要搬过来。”基尔伯特嘟嘟囔囔地开始发号施令，伊万看着他如此可爱，简直是天底下最可爱的男人了！他已经全然不顾对方在说些什么，伊万用鼻子拱着基尔伯特的下巴，讨要一个轻柔的骚挠，他的爱人就给了他应有的奖励。

最后基尔伯特叹着气说：“你好好干，我会给你涨工资的。”他本意不是如此，但伊万却好像会错了意，眼睛都亮了起来。在滚烫的水中他抱紧伊万，最后缺失的那块拼图终于被拼了回来。


End file.
